Operators of various machines, such as, hard surface sander/buffers, soil compactors, carpet sweepers, shop sweepers, sidewalk sweepers, etc., which generate vibrations, often sustain injuries and/or health problems.
The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by: Togami et al. US Patent Application Publication 2006/0272130; Chapple et al. US Patent Application Publication 2008/0289842; Steinke et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,971,655; Frauhammer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,839; Engelfried et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,921,935; and Meixner US Patent Application Publication 2010/0206594.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to provide a novel and unique vibration dampening system for a handle of a machine that vibrates, and a method of dampening vibrations produced by a machine which avoids the animadversions of the conventional and prior art systems and techniques.